Talk:MonsterGirlQuest Wiki/Archive
Species Categorization Question: Should we put categories of species? As in insects, plants, demons, animals, etc. Shadowblade777 08:03, March 9, 2012 (UTC) That's actually a pretty good idea. However, we don't know all the monsters that will appear in part 3, so some monsters, such as the centuar, will be the only monster in its category.Juni221 09:45, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :What do you mean the Centaur will have its own category? Isn't it classified as an animal or something, just like the Minotaurus? Shadowblade777 19:57, March 9, 2012 (UTC) UN_DO Monsters Shopping UN_DO's monsters are gonna be a little harder to just simply edit the nipples out. Unless we have a Pro Photoshopper here, I don't know what to do. Juni221 07:32, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Yep UN_DO is hard. Just look at the mess I made with the 3x Zombie Girl Pic. 08:10, April 24, 2012 (UTC) LOl you mean the mess i made with that pic. It's gonna be hard ...Valourtore 08:12, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Actually, that's pretty good. Better than I could've done anyway.Juni221 16:20, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Scenario Monsters Why was the Squid Girl/Ika Musume page deleted on the pretense it was a scenario monster? Scenario monster should have their onw pages. I decree it so.Juni221 22:24, May 1, 2012 (UTC) IRC Why is no one ever in the IRC? Juni221 01:17, May 12, 2012 (UTC) I’m always in there when my PC is on.ALAKTORN 12:44, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Can someone tell me around what time the irc is active? No one ever seems to be in there when I go.Juni221 (talk) 20:04, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :I haven't gone on there before so I don't know when / if it is "Active", sorry :P FurRiffic (Talk) 21:02, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Alright. Hopefully someone knows.Juni221 (talk) 21:08, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :The IRC has been dead for quite some time now, it should pick back up when Chapter 3 is out. I’m always in there as are a few others anyway.--ALAKTORN (talk) 01:03, July 14, 2012 (UTC) New Game+ Alright guys, I propose we someone put the information for the monsters that have been changed into the corresponding pages. Be it a strategy to beat Cranberries bullshit first battle, or anything else. It may not be canon, but it is important. 22:04, May 16, 2012 (UTC) What?ALAKTORN 22:11, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Fucking tildes. I'm talking about the NG+ mod. Also, a inconsitancy/mistakes page, kinda like the one we got for the translation. Juni221 22:39, May 16, 2012 (UTC) New Game+ has a page for itself, I don’t think we need anything more than that.ALAKTORN 23:41, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Slider Uhm… is the gallery slider thing broken only for me? It’s supposed to have various pages, but I only see 4, and for some reason the Ilias page links to her image…ALAKTORN 02:19, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- So why haven't we gotten a directory for the Wiki yet? Shadowblade777 03:25, May 6, 2012 (UTC) A directory?ALAKTORN 15:34, May 6, 2012 (UTC) On the home page where various links of the Wiki are placed. Like the section where it links to "Game Artists", "Locations", and "Sidestories". But that's very inefficient. Shadowblade777 17:29, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Warning Page To whoever implemented the warning page, great job. I've been wondering how to get that up since we started. Juni221 04:00, June 8, 2012 (UTC) : I had assumed it was wikia staff itself, actually…ALAKTORN 11:13, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Does anyone know why the warning text when you visit the site is suddenly ugly yellow? (or at least it is for me atm)FurRiffic (Talk) 12:37, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :I don’t even know how to “access” the warning page.ALAKTORN (talk) 13:08, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :I use a incognito-chrome window for browsing this site, so I am not logged in when I start visiting (and also no cookies get saved) and then I get a warning message, but as soon as I click the ok button or I log in it is gone till I close and reopen my browser again. Fastest way to see it is probably go to the website in a different browser then usual :) :How do I get that thing to fking stop permanently? Shadowblade777 (talk) 20:30, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately I don't know that :( :FurRiffic (Talk) 17:11, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :You need to edit the “ContentWarningApproved” cookie in your browser. It’s set to expire after a day, so the page will come up again after a day unless you edit its expiry date. How feasable editing cookies is depends on the browser you’re using, I read it’s built-in in Opera but with Firefox you need an add-on for example. I tried downloading said add-on but the download won’t work for some reason. You could also go into your “Application Data” folder and search for the cookie file yourself, then edit it with a text editor or whatever; but for me it mostly turns up as gibberish so I wasn’t able to manually edit it. :Edit: oh hey, it downloaded. Edited to expire after a year, pretty straightforward. If you use Firefox you can grab the add-on here--ALAKTORN (talk) 19:17, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Links Just wondering, is it worth me putting up my Side Story development blog on the front page too, or maybe forming somewhere where we can centralise links to different outputs of MGQ material, seeing that there's a few coming up now? Unfortunate Mermaid 14:52, May 19, 2012 (UTC) I don't see why not. Go ahead. Juni221 16:21, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Previous/Next Links I had the idea to have each monster page also have a section with a link to the next and previous (monsterpedia- / story-wise) monster. This way people who (for example) want to finish up the monsterpedia and want help with multiple monsters in order can just use those two links to quickly swap without having to use search and such. The best place for this is probably at the Character infobox like this: (I hidden-edited the tamplate to make this show without messing other boxes up.) FurRiffic 13:54, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I’m not sure I like it the way you did it… I think it could go there, but under a different header (name of which I’m unsure) and just have linked “Previous Monster” and “Next Monster”, without having Previous: and Next: as new voices but having them as the links themselves. Maybe I’ll try something when I have more time later…ALAKTORN 14:34, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I tried a new design and edited my first post. I don't know if the current monster should be named (non link) in between the II or to leave it like so. FurRiffic 15:32, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I’m trying to create the design I had in mind but my wikicoding clearly isn’t up to par. Gonna take much testing for this to work like I want it to. Do not fear of changes that will randomly appear.ALAKTORN 19:31, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I’ve finally finished my design.ALAKTORN 20:24, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I like it this way, with only the small change that I think the links should be between the picture (which I for this purpose re-added) and the rest of the info. I manually added my version here to see how it looks: FurRiffic 20:46, May 31, 2012 (UTC) You fucked it up a little. I’m not sure which I like best, I guess either is fine for me.ALAKTORN 20:54, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I’ve decided that placing it under the image is the best choice, so I’ve deleted my old design.ALAKTORN 22:14, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I did some testing for adding multiple monster girl links (for the recurring mobs, like Alice) and in the current version of the template it doesn't seem possible. For the few recurring monsters we might want to make a seperate tamplate (which can mostly just be copied over), add it in manually or chaning the template to be able to add multiple links (don't really know how to, not that familiar with the wiki-coding style.FurRiffic 09:05, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I’m not sure what you’re saying. Is it anything like adding a link to the InfoBox to switch character info, something for like Sara and Sara’s succubization? I’ve always wanted to do that but never found a way to.ALAKTORN 13:17, June 1, 2012 (UTC) No I meant for characters that are multiple times in the story, you also need to have forward/back links to multiple places in the story. For example Alice: in the monsterpedia she is the second monster in the list, so you would have to link to "Slime Girl" and "Slug Girl" (the 1st and 3d ones in the list). However, Alice is also in the monsterpedia at page 3 (the very start of chapter 2). This in turn means that Allice should ALSO link to "Goddess Ilias" and "Centaur Girl", and even further also to "Granberia" and again to "Goddess Ilias". This should then look something like this (see further) but can't be normally made with the current template. FurRiffic 14:23, June 1, 2012 (UTC) No, I think we should only take into account the first apparition on the Monsterpedia, not all of them.ALAKTORN 14:26, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Since nobody else seems to care, it’s 2 vs 0, so I’ve gone ahead and made the Story order thing official. Edit: nevermind, the code is still fucked. Gotta fix it first. Edit2: I think I’ve fixed it, so I’m making it official again.ALAKTORN 16:24, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Raid Alright guys, we're gonna need to pay extra attention to the wiki for awhile. Someone in a MGQ general suggested raiding the wiki, and while everyone said no to it, that doesn't mean it won't happen. Juni221 (talk) 20:50, July 5, 2012 (UTC) *Starts walking guard* :P But seriously, I will make sure to revert spam on sight, and report the ip's to one of you to block (I think you can at least :P) FurRiffic (Talk) 20:59, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :I’ve already banned 2 people and undone their spam edits. Shouldn’t be hard to keep the wiki in check.ALAKTORN (talk) 21:12, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :You don't mind if I look around as well would you? I wanna help you guys.DJexe (talk) 21:32, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :Raiding, as in we're under attack? Shadowblade777 (talk) 22:45, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :You might want to set the wiki to "edits-by-registered-users-only-mode" :P :This way they really have to WORK to spam :P :FurRiffic (Talk) 04:51, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :I’d rather not have to do that. We can just clean it up.ALAKTORN (talk) 10:15, July 6, 2012 (UTC) New monster I saw a new monster-group on the official page but I can't figure out it's name. It isn't stated as new, but it is on the top of the list and I can't find it on the wiki. Can someone else take a look? "Direct" link: Main site adress/mong/c032.html FurRiffic (Talk) 16:02, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Edit: picture here: Edit 2: resolved and archived, new monster is Akaname Slider “problem” There can only be 4 pictures in one slider, but at the moment there are 6 there. Do we need to remove 2, make a second slider and add 2 or do something different with it all together?? FurRiffic (Talk) 08:57, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :I’ve been wondering about that too. But like you said it’s only a “problem”, so it could just stay as-is. Another thing I noticed is that the image quality for Luka is terrible, that should be fixed.ALAKTORN 11:27, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :We can always change it to something else... Shadowblade777 18:37, June 24, 2012 (UTC) DA I saw a post by MGQ1 about a DeviantArt page for MGQ-fan's. Should we make it "official" and put it on the front page, just below the IRC-chat? Link to the DA page http://mgq-fans.deviantart.com/ FurRiffic (Talk) 10:40, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :That’s fine by me.--ALAKTORN (talk) 14:49, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Please Help :'C CAN SOMEEONE PLEASE POST A LINK SHOWING WHERE TO DOWNLOAD THE ENGLISH VERSION OF THIS THANK YOUUU >w> 06:38, August 19, 2012 (UTC)Djpeezy :No. That is illegal. If you want the patch, you can get it here.--ALAKTORN (talk) 07:12, August 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Also if you want us to answer a question please do the following things: ::1. Don't type all caps ::2. Use your wikia account or if you don't have one, make one. ::3. Think before you ask a question. Remember this is a official wikia site and we have to acknowledge and hold us to their rules. Because it is such a large company I don't think they want illegal / ©-material to be distributed through their sites, since this can have their entire wikia network shut down. ::For this rest, have a nice day, ::FurRiffic (Talk) 07:43, August 19, 2012 (UTC) General There are only three of us who currently frequent the IRC. I wish to promote the IRC in order to get more of a community built among us who are currently developing the wiki. I hope this isn't too much to ask. Thank you! Just a suggestion, but someone should add more categories to the presentation slider thing on the page. Two doesn't seem like much. I'd edit it myself, but I don't wanna fuck the poll up.Juni221 17:15, April 9, 2012 (UTC) The poll can’t be fucked anymore, I’ve fixed that since.ALAKTORN 19:18, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I'll be adding more bits to the slider as we go on Juni, no worries. Once the locations stuff has been established I'll be looking at doing stuff for items and some form of encyclopedia. :) Unfortunate Mermaid 19:46, April 9, 2012 (UTC) This page needs a change. The welcome page has to be the most epic ''page of them all, especially since it forms first impressions (directly influencing interest in the wiki). I think the slider is great but the layout of the page as a whole is not impressive enough. Any ideas on rearranging elements (maybe move the poll up a bit, improve poll design - different bar colours; bars fill up to show spirits and their respective colours and designs etc.) and page designs? Valourtore 07:49, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Drain lab??? (+ new artist) Just after I added the latest monster (Kimeratan) I saw they added a second new page too, but it looks like it isn't really a monster, but more a location (google-tranlation of the name is "Drain lab"). Also it adds a new artist, Xelvy ((pixiv page)). (How) should this be added? Or do we just wait until there is more info / it is realeased? Also, yes that is Luka, had to look twice before I really saw it. FurRiffic (Talk) 14:39, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :Anyone thoughts on this??? :FurRiffic (Talk) 07:29, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :At first I refrained from adding it because there is no non-H picture, but it could be added just as “Drain Lab” without any picture…--ALAKTORN (talk) 02:37, November 2, 2012 (UTC) New user greet broken?? Since a few days I don't see any more talk pages being made with automatic greets. Could one of the mods check what is going on here?? FurRiffic (Talk) 18:08, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Anyone got any comments about either of these topics??? FurRiffic (Talk) 05:02, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :No idea what’s going on with the greet.--ALAKTORN (talk) 13:34, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Artist I’ve been thinking that the InfoBox should have an “Artist:” voice. Opinions?--ALAKTORN (talk) 17:04, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :Anyone?--ALAKTORN (talk) 08:22, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :Like a Poll or something ?--Zokkun (talk) 05:14, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :I’m talking about the table with information about the monster each monster page has at the top. As it is now, you have to scroll down all the way to the categories to check the artist of a monster.--ALAKTORN (talk) 09:56, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with that, it's making it more easier to find out the artist so when we could start editing it ?--Zokkun (talk) 23:57, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Editing now, edited the template too (first tested it in a sandbox environment) and it all seems to work. ::For others who want to edit it too just add '"| artist = "' (only use the name not the '":Category:Artist: "' part) :::And that's that, done with the adding of artists. :::FurRiffic (Talk) 12:00, February 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::Nice job. I wanted to do it myself, but you did it like I would’ve. ::::Edit: oh yeah, Alice has 2 artists, adult is Kenkō and child is Jingai, what are we gonna do about that? I’ll check the latest edits then see if the template can be edited to allow dual artists.--ALAKTORN (talk) 17:37, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Edited the template and added dual artists for Alice.--ALAKTORN (talk) 19:08, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Favicon Anybody knows why our favicon (the pink M taken from our banner) disappeared, and Wikia’s default appears now?--ALAKTORN (talk) 15:13, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :For whatever reason Wikia seems to not be displaying it even though it’s there icon 1. :Either way, which do you prefer, 'icon 1' or icon 2? omg I don’t remember shit about wikicode--ALAKTORN (talk) 16:00, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Think I prefer the second one, however for me the fav-icons are showing up. ::What browser do you use and is it up to date? ::FurRiffic (Talk) 11:16, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ::P.S. repaired a bit of your code A. :::Hmm, hadn’t seen this reply. I’ll try and change the favicon to the second one now, I agree it looks better.--ALAKTORN (talk) 08:24, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Old nscript file Can anyone upload the old nscript.dat file from before Rogue's Cecil update for me? I haven't been able to go through any of the old scenarios.Juni221 (talk) 18:45, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Here you go just rename it to nscript.dat (I had to rename it cause I already have a different script and mediafire will most likely not let me thinking it would be a duplicate http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?2k943ivu8vwvn38 EDIT: its not the OLD OLD one (it already has Doppelganger script change) but its the one before cecil Ginrikuzuma (talk) 18:50, December 10, 2012 (UTC) The OLD OLD one can be found here :P FurRiffic (Talk) 08:15, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Bug/glitch in the search? If you look up either Setouchi or Jingai via the search bar you will get "Artist: " and the name of the artists I'm reffering to (Setouchi and Jingai Modoki) send you to empty pages (Jingai Modoki) and (Setouchi) but if you click a different link like on one of their monsters they send you to a 2nd page of those authors with the information for example clicking the link from Nanabi's page (Setouchi) and clicking the link (Jingai's not kenkou's) from Alice's page (Jingai Modoki) don't know if anyone that knows how either the search engine or the wikia in general works here may know what is up and how it might be fixable Ginrikuzuma (talk) 19:23, April 12, 2013 (UTC) What I did notice is that in the search engine it takes you to a regular page while if you click on one of the link from a monster its a category page I don't know if anyone knows how to make the regular page redirect to the category or something. Ginrikuzuma (talk) 19:23, April 12, 2013 (UTC) I don’t get this problem. The search correctly links to the category page for me.--ALAKTORN (talk) 19:54, April 12, 2013 (UTC) I noticed the same problem, Gin. What browsers are you using? I'm on Chrome myself. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 21:05, April 12, 2013 (UTC) I am using Firefox. Ginrikuzuma (talk) 21:22, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Either the search bar only rcognises the pages when the "Category" prexif is added or it simply can't find category pages. I am now implementing redirect codes to the pages the search bar brings up so it takes you to the pages we actually use. You can see it in action now with Jingai Modoki. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 21:28, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Yeah its working now. Ginrikuzuma (talk) 21:31, April 12, 2013 (UTC) All artist redirects completed for now. I might create a few more redirects for them in future for any alternative names they go by. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 23:05, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Template Non-Canon Help Could someone please help + give opinion on a template I made for non-canon stories? (link) I already included a few features, but some don't seem to work that well. • Name. • Image. • Where you can find the changes in the game (I called it type). • If it has a sex scene. • If it has a fight. • When it has a fight what the opponents hp and skill(s) is. • Who the author is. • Download link. Thanks ahead for any help FurRiffic (Talk) 18:06, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I'd say merge name, image, author, download link, and brief intro in one part and then give the entire synopsis, followed by gallery if possible. Shadowblade777 (talk) 20:40, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Miscellaneous Might not even need to ask, but what would we do in a situation like Lily(The Succubus) and Lily(The Science person)? We can't make two pages with the same name.Juni221 16:43, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Lily the succubus? Isn’t that Lilith? ALAKTORN 19:54, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Nah, man. The Oppai Loli one. From the scenario in rogue's patch.Juni221 22:19, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Looks like we have a new bundle of Side Stories on the way, already released by Camel at D-Gate in japanese and currently being translated. They seem well made too, full blown battles with new monsters although the protagonist for them is a girl. Hopefully Camel will be doing more of them too along the way.Unfortunate Mermaid 00:10, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Make a page called "Oppai Lily Heaven" (or w/e the side story's called) and shove Lily's data into it. Shadowblade777 (talk) 01:20, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Eden & Setouchi - Not showing up on the category The Setouchi category page doesn't list Eden even though eden is already marked in the category whats even more odd the page does mark up to the count (it says that 61 pages are linked to the Setouchi page but there are only 60 links meaning the one that is missing is not being marked) I'm gonna delete the Setouchi category on Eden and re-add it to see if that fixes it if not someone may want to take a look at it because while the Setouchi page is marking the count correct on the category section its not displaying a link... Ginrikuzuma (talk) 15:46, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Hell now that I notice it, its not linking any pages to it (since normally the categories help show related pages based on the categories and Eden is not showing any...) Ginrikuzuma (talk) 15:47, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Deleting and re-adding hte categories fixed whatever was causing it to act up... Now the "Read More" section is there as well as Eden showing up on Setouchi's page (side note I also noticed this same problem on the side stories page should I change that as well?) Ginrikuzuma (talk) 15:53, March 13, 2013 (UTC) New image? Just looked at the Monmusu Quest site and saw there was a new image up! However the underline was: トキノコギリ様の「もんむす・くえすと」二次創作作品 Google translated this into: ''The "Quest Mont sultry" fanfic works like Tokinokogiri So it seems they are just spotlighting a fanfic? It is at least not made by the same company. Anyone any ideas about it and if we should put it up here too? Also can someone translate the image-text? Few quick links: the page for the new product the image + text (second image on page) the image by itself EDIT: just found that dargoth had already noticed it before and more info is on his site aready (first post or here if it gets moved) Already way ahead ;) You can find the page at the Monster Girl Delicious! -Breakfast- page. It is a third party release by Tokinogiri but it does also build on the MGQ universe so we're featuring it here. D Gate's Cecil material is on here too so it seemed suitable to add. Which makes me wonder why the Touch Fluffy Tail song doesn't have a page here also. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 23:11, April 3, 2013 (UTC)